Dewy Leaf
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |ancient = Dewy Leaf |queen=Dewy Leaf |mate=Sharp Hail |formermate=Moon Shadow |sons=Sun Shadow, Dancing Leaf, Falling Dusk, Morning Star |daughters=Crow Muzzle, Melting Ice |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star |deadbooks=Unknown}} Dewy Leaf is a tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :When Shaded Moss is telling the cats planning to leave to rest until they set out Dewy Leaf comes charging across the cavern to the group. She halts in front of Moon Shadow, neck fur bristling. She demands to know what Moon Shadow is doing with the cats preparing to leave, mentioning that she was going to have his kits and that he had promised to stay with her. Moon Shadow awkwardly tries to explain that there wasn't enough food; that the kits would be better off without extra mouths to feed. Dewy Leaf snarls at him and asks who would catch prey while she was nursing her kits if he left. Hearing her complaints other cats come to find out what was happening. :While the cats are voting on whether or not Shaded Moss and his group of cats should leave, Moon Shadow, with Dewy Leaf beside him, marches determinedly to the waterfall side of the cave and puts his stone in the pile like the other cats who wish to leave. The queen hisses that their kits will never know their father's name. When Moon Shadow doesn't reply she spins around, placing her stone on the other side of the cavern with the stones of cats wishing to stay. :As the cats who are going with Shaded Moss leave Gray Wing calls goodbye to the group and tells them to stay safe with his gaze fixed on his brother. Dewy Leaf snarls good riddance and says that they were cowards leaving them to starve. Twisted Branch agrees with her and says that they don't need the cats who were leaving. After the cats are gone Gray Wing mews that they couldn't stand there all day and tells Stone Song, Twisted Branch, and Dewy Leaf that they needed to hunt while it was still light. Dewy Leaf, lashing her tail, asks him if he had forgotten she was expecting kits. Gray Wing thinks that she didn't let them forget, but refrains from saying it out loud. Instead he says that they were the strongest cats left behind so they needed to try and catch enough food for every cat. Dewy Leaf mutters that he wasn't Stoneteller so he couldn't order her around, but then shrugs and says she'll hunt. :When Gray Wing arrives back at the waterfall from hunting he sees the other cats returning. Twisted Branch and Dewy Leaf have caught a snow hare that they are dragging between each other. Twisted Branch mumbles through it's fur that they caught it together. :After Quiet Rain tells Gray Wing he had to leave and find Jagged Peak he glances around the cave and sees Twisted Branch and Dewy Leaf heading out to hunt. He thinks that the Tribe would not lack for hunting with them around. Gray Wing decides to leave and find Jagged Peak but as he goes to the cave entrance he sees Twisted Branch and Dewy Leaf returning only heartbeats after they left. They are both covered in snow and Twisted Branch say there was a blizzard outside with Dewy Leaf adding that the wind nearly blew her off the mountain. :When Gray Wing prepares to leave he spots Dewy Leaf among the gathered cats. He asks her if she wants to come, it being her last chance to be with Moon Shadow again. Dewy Leaf hesitates, then says that her kits place was in the mountains and that she believed things would be better for them now. She also tells Gray Wing that when he sees Moon Shadow to tell him she hoped he was happy in his new home. Thunder Rising :In a dream, Dewy Leaf is shown curled around two healthy-appearing kits. The First Battle :Dewy Leaf's kits charge across Gray Wing's path in his dream, their mother hurrying after them, scolding them for playing roughly. Gray Wing is glad that she kitted safely. The Blazing Star :During another dream of Gray Wing's he witnesses Dewy Leaf sleeping, with her three kits, thinking that they look strong and healthy. :While Sun Shadow is thinking about how jealous he is that his father got to leave, he remembers that the Tribe was doing better now, or so Dewy Leaf had said. After he is returned to their cave with Sharp Hail telling him off for being reckless and selfish, she says that they just want him to be safe, after all that's happened to them. Horror appears in her eyes when Sun Shadow whips around and hisses that he wishes something would happen since it's so boring in the mountains. :The next day she asks her son if his face is okay when he returns from caring for Stoneteller during the night, and he responds in the negative. She eyes him from the side of her eyes, telling him that he doesn't have to tell her how he got injured, but she just wants him to be safe. Sun Shadow doesn't respond and so Dewy Leaf continues, explaining that she is sorry that Sharp Hail is rather hard on him sometimes, but it's just he worries her sometimes with how much he is like his father Moon Shadow and she wouldn't know what to do without him. Sun Shadow pricks his ears at the mention of his father, asking desperately how he was like him. Dewy Leaf gazes at her son affectionately, explaining that he is curious and brave, sometimes reckless and selfish, and smart and cunning. She finishes with saying that she's afraid that he'll leave like her former mate did, and it might be why she holds Sun Shadow so close. :Sun Shadow thinks about how he might leave one day, but instead asks his mother about what will happen if Stoneteller dies. Fear flashes in her eyes and she asks why he would ask, and if Stoneteller was dead. He says she is fine but asks what if, and with a confused look on her face she says that they would go on like they always have because some cat would step up to lead them. He objects that none of the other cats have had visions like Stoneteller, but Dewy Leaf tells him that not all leaders have them and Stoneteller was in fact the first to do so. Sun Shadow excuses himself after with the reason that he needs to get back to Stoneteller, and Dewy Leaf calls after him asking if he wants something to eat, but he ignores her. :That night Sun Shadow sneaks out of his family's sleeping hollow and when he looks back at his family, sees his mother curled around her newest three kits. He thinks about how devastated she will be upon discovering he has left, but knows her place is with her Tribe. He walks over to her quietly, touching his nose to hers gently and promising he will be okay. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mates:' :Moon Shadow (formerly): :Sharp Hail: Daughters: :Crow Muzzle: :Melting Ice: Sons: :Sun Shadow: :Dancing Leaf: :Falling Dusk: :Morning Star: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Tau auf Blattru:Росный Листfr:Feuille de Roséefi:Kasteinen Lehtinl:Dauwblad Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Queens Category:Minor characters Category:Ancient Tribe cats Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:The First Battle characters Category:The Blazing Star characters